


Jailbreak

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: ~Requests~ [27]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: “I can’t believe I’m stuck in jail with you of all people.”
Relationships: Ultear Milkovich/Erza Scarlet
Series: ~Requests~ [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190266
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rarepairs, Femslash Fairies 2020





	Jailbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I can’t believe I’m stuck in jail with you of all people.”

“I can’t believe I’m stuck in jail with you of all people.” The time mage sneered at Erza through her cell’s bars.

She could hardly believe it either. In all the time, she had known the councilwoman --although it was prior to the time mage’s change of heart-- while she was never innocent, she took care to make sure that her hands were pristine. Jellal and Meredy were proof enough. They seem to have accepted the brunt of the blame, especially in Jellal’s case, Meredy seemed to be protected by some elusive soft spot.

“It seems that we have something in common. If you ask me, it’s long overdue.”

“Your imprisonment?” --she threw out casually-- “Well, you fairies have never made it easy. Truth be told, I’d prefer seeing Salamander in a cell after the copious amounts of trouble he’s caused...I suppose I’ll settle for you.” 

“Here, I thought you were intelligent.”

Ultear did not spare her a glance. “You assumed which is no one’s fault but your own.”

Erza scoffed, of course, it would only take a matter of seconds for them to quarrel. “You deliberately misunderstood.”

“You must be rubbing off on me then.”

“Oh,” Ultear’s lips twisted in a smirk. “I didn’t realize you were so impressionable.”

“Perhaps you neglected to listen.”

“That’s rare; I wasn’t aware you were capable of acknowledging your shortcomings.”

“What can I say? I’ve seen the light.”

Erza turned on her heel heat rising in her face. 

Banter wasn’t her strength, --even after years of verbal spars with Mira-- and Ultear had a talent for getting under her skin, in the worst way.

Defying every odd, the cot was less welcoming than the other woman’s presence. The gray stone added another layer of gloom to the dank cell. If it weren’t for the bars between them, Erza would remain vigilant. 

Nothing left to do; she settled onto the cot. Soon enough, Erza drifted off.

A rough shake of her shoulder broke her slumber. Ultear was hovering above, “If you would like to put an end to this farce, I’ve found an exit. Time is of the essence.”

Before she could think it through, they made haste. Far enough along, and they made camp.

Across the campfire, burgundy eyes danced in unison with the flicking flames. Usually, the time mage gave nothing away; here, their temporary camaraderie appeared to melt boundaries. 

Maybe it was another of Ultear’s countless tricks, to soften, to feign a glimmer of vulnerability; her eyes a mirror to Erza’s desires, reflecting what she wanted to see. Privy to a masquerade.

Erza knew better than to think anything of the attention. While she wanted to believe the best of people, someone like Ultear didn’t loosen her grip easily. She spent the better part of her life controlling everything --and everyone-- within her grasp, manipulation was second nature and her choice to free Erza as well could hardly be on a whim.

After all, the former councilwoman --while entirely in possession of her faculties-- aided and abetted the most dangerous dark guild in Fiore, played puppeteer to countless lives, and a slew of atrocities, known and unknown.

Yet, she was helping her --albeit to assure her escape and with no shortage of sharp remarks-- almost as if in apology if she was capable of it. 

“So Titania,” Ultear drawled, “what convinced you to get off your high horse. I hardly expected you to take me up on my offer?”

“I haven’t done anything of the sort” Erza didn’t quite have an answer to the question.

“Hmmm…” In fact, why was she still here at all? “I suppose honesty is in short supply today.”

She had to keep an eye on the fugitive, that was it. Who else would? “I didn’t claim moral authority.”

Ultear rested her chin on her hand. An immaculately manicured nail was tapping her lip. “Your actions say enough.”

“You certainly enjoy twisting my words.”

“That I cannot deny.” Ultear leaned in, immaculate even after her stint behind bars, which only served to make Erza feel less put together.

The time mage tiled her head in feigned innocence, “Has it ever been suggested that you may benefit from lightening up?” --she hovered-- entirely at home in Erza’s space-- so close, one shift and…-- “There are many ways to relax, and I would be glad to offer my assistance if you ask nicely.”

Acting bolder than she felt, Erza shot back, “And let you sell me a bill of goods, while you what? Rob me blind, sink your teeth in so you can coerce me into doing your bidding.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” --prowling-- “I’ve never had a complaint, I’ll even give you a taste before you decide.”

“A taste beside, I wouldn’t know what to ask for.”

“Perhaps I could enlighten you.” Ultear inched closer with every word. I don’t do this for just anyone.”

A mirror. Fragile, overlooked, as dangerous in its original form as it was at the end of its natural use. Even if its deception was shattered, the shards could still cut to ribbons. Erza only saw what she desired, as outlandish as that was, and she was in significantly more danger for it.

Nevertheless, despite her better judgment, Erza was drawn into a languid kiss as a cool hand trailed up her thigh. Frustration fueling a fire far out of her control, an ember she wasn’t in any rush to smother. Every nerve alight in fervent passion through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written them before so *fingers crossed* the banter wasn't too much.  
> Thanks for reading! Any comments, kudos, etc. are always appreciated(*≧▽≦)


End file.
